User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 4
Welcome to my talk page. Rules are as follows; *No flaming at me. Such behavior will result in a ban. *I will usually reply on your talk page. *I will not tolerate vandalism, sexism, racism or any form of prejudice. *Have a good time. Not enjoying yourself will result in a ban...(jokes) Did you know Okey doke, I'll take care of the template if you like. How are you doing, by the way? Have you recovered from your bout of swine flu? If not, I hope you get well soon. Christophee (talk) 15:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm just fine, thanks for asking. I recovered a little while ago, and I just reckon its not that big a deal on a wide scale. Back to the grind for me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Mahamahatsu Hi Toon Ganondorf. My little Brother create the Death Trak page and You are my friend. Just to let you know the Brimhur results table is a mess I have sorted it the best I can but it still is not great Same Weeliwako and Hammerhead 2 06:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Picture deletion How come you deleted my picture of Sir Killalot flipped over? Now that I think about it, yes the name is a bit misleading, but copyright violation, what?? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 11:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please stop dleting my stuff? I try my best to help but it always seems to get deleted. Please stop it Thanks. Zeus 1 Look it aint my fault that I don't know how to do the format. I've tried as you can see. sorry Someone deleted all my Topbot writing which I'd spent hours on. Was that you TG? Humphrey & RW Extreme Regarding the 'Extreme only competitors' category, didn't Humphrey also enter series 4 as well as Extreme 2? P.S. Also shouldn't some of the New Blood entrants be in this category? ManUCrazy 18:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :The 'Extreme only' relates to Nasty Humphrey, which was only in Extreme Series 2. It's a bit of a flawed system, but we may be changing it soon so all separate entries from the same team get their own articles. Competitors that were only in New Blood should be in that category. If there are any that have articles but are not currently in this category, they should be added. Christophee (talk) 22:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::The same can be said for the weight entries, for example Super Heavyweight on Sonic's page is relating to Barry. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thats the reason for the change. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Knightmare For the record, ALL of Team Knightmare's robots were invertible. I don't know where you heard that the original Knightmare wasn't, but I've known that from day 1. 15:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it was a mistake. However, your attitude was very poor, and I have a low tolerance for such behaviour. Its not hard to just say Knightmare was invertible, make the corrections and be done with it, without creating a talk page that insulted the intelligence of everyone who had not picked up on it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with TG. There really is no need for that kind of attitude. If you see a mistake, just correct it and move on, without being rude or making yourself seem superior to everybody else. Acting that way really doesn't help anybody. Christophee (talk) 00:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. How've you been? 'MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 19:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I just go to SmashWiki for simple rollbacking, and on occasion to see what happens in Smash Arena. The majority of us that moved to AiB now consider that place a "scrub fest". I don't refer to it as such, because it doesn't make a difference to me. Sorry for the late response, btw. I still enjoy playing Brawl, but now I've gotten some more tech. A capture device, some decent editing software, etc. I have a few videos on YouTube already with some clips I recorded from other games. Feel free to check them out sometime. And congrats on becoming a Bureaucrat here. MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 17:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :By the way, what became of Gutripper? MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 17:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah. Well, do you still talk to him often? MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 23:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Instead of editing pages you've already got why not add writing to the stubs or start new pages. Thanks. Thank you Understandably, those "articles" were obviously chat-based, but obviously I couldn't delete them, all I could do was move them. I'm glad you were able to sort it out. CBFan 22:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm from SW, I'm just letting you know that your page and name inspired me to make my account. Why did you leave? Paper Bowser 02:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Long story, but I didn't like the community, filled with hate and losers like BNK who want to play video games for their career. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::BNK? I know him lol, and smash ins't in his line of career plans. The site is filled with trolls and hatred (admins like Clarinet Hawk and Semicolon are constantly harassing users like Cheezperson and Kperfekt722), to be honest, and I've seen you troll him before (no offense to you at all). Do you know anybody who makes robot war videos that I should subscribe to; any suggestions? Paper Bowser 03:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::They all suck. Yes I've trolled him, he's a child and a moron. As for videos, check out discoverysweden, Ohargreaves or Gladiatorsboy. You can just search Robot Wars Series _, or Chaos 2 robot, etc. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Childish and immature, yes. Moron... yeah pretty much XD. Thanks. I noticed we're not too far apart age-wise. Do you drive? Paper Bowser 05:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I do, but we're crossing into irrelevance. If you want to ask me about myself, email me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Holiday I'm just letting you know that I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week so you'll be in sole charge of the wiki during that time. Christophee (talk) 14:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I went on holiday as well, I was told not to tell anyone because my dad thinks that you lot might come and rob our house. But I'm back and ready to edit! Llamaman201 (talk) 15:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hi TG, I'm back now. It's great to see everybody else back here as well. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone or was it all plain sailing? Christophee (talk) 10:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack Why did you replace my picture with the series 4 Panic Attack?--Battlebotsboy 06:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :For a start, it was Series 5, the Series 4 model was stouter, as you can see from the picture above. I gave my reasons on the delete summary of the image; it was front on, white background, and there was a perfectly good image already. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you I'd like to thank you for all your help with information about the late David Gribble. Unfortunately I couldn't enter the page you had recommended though :( I was a massive fan of Pussycat, and David was my favourite driver, but like you, the programme wasn't shown where I lived for a couple of years and I lost touch... found out about David a few days ago and I feel awful that I hadn't known for all this time. But thank you for your help it's greatly appreciated. --Thetubberlad 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I put all the necessary info from Tectonic onto the Team Cold Fusion article. Your welcome. I do wish you would make a permanent account - its free, instantaneous and makes you more anonymous and eligible for awards. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I have done just that now :) I hope my knowledge of Robot wars can be a help --Thetubberlad 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'll change that now. And I've updated my user page Thetubberlad 00:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) hey Toon Ganondorf, just two things. 1. Is it ok if I do what I did first on Hodaf The Bad for other articles and you format it? 2. How do you get badges? First of all, sign your articles (Four ~'s). Secondly, I would prefer it if you either learned our format, or refrain from creating them. Thirdly, read here for info on the badge thing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 15:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Please sign. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) heat d series 7 page could you put in my coment on lightnings tyres back in as i know the driver and he said that himself :Certainly, but it certainly wasn't something obvious to viewers, becuase you've just said that Laurie (incidently a good mate of mine) told you, which means it wasn't obvious at all except to the Captain, and not until after the battle. Reword your additions, sign your comments, and use the goddamn English grammar system. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi TG. I'm not really contributing here anymore, so I've been coming back every two weeks to make the main page update. I'm going to do it again today, but after that I'm going. Wikia has lost the appeal for me, and you guys are fine without me. Best of luck. 'GutripperSpeak 00:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :By the way, I'm basically asking you to take over the main page. Cheers and see you around. GutripperSpeak 00:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I had noticed this. Thanks for telling me this over the wiki instead of in person, this lets everyone see that your leaving. Thanks for all your contributions mate. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Presenters No problem and I added the Jonathan Pearce page aswell. Hope to get to Noel Sharkey soon enough. Craig Charles could take a while cos he has quite a past :) Thetubberlad 02:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Video Games I wish to start a page for one of the video games, I haven't decided which yet, but I think the page should have a Game template table, saying who it was made by, the year it was made, what consoles it was released on. I don't know how to make a template, or if I'm allowed to, so do you reckon you might be able to make it or tell me how to do it please? Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 07:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh on a wikipedia page for a Robot Wars game the table goes like this: Developer(s), Publisher(s), Series(s), Platform(s), Release Date(s), Genre(s) and Rating(s). Llamaman201 (talk) 07:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll jump on that right away. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry TG Sorry TG I did not understant what you meant but I get you now Thanks Lvrobotwars 09:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki content Do you think it's worth putting a note on the main page making it clear exactly what this wiki covers and, more importantly, doesn't cover? I think there's a bit of confusion at the moment as some people just see this wiki as a place to put information on everything to do with robot combat, when it's actually about a specific TV series. Also, I don't really like the way the new "International Competitions" heading is done on the left of the screen. I think it would look better if you put "US Series" and "Dutch Series" for example, instead of the country name. Christophee (talk) 23:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, ok. I'll fix that now. :We should probably fix up the Robot Wars Wiki:About page, but a notice on the main page would also be useful. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to add a notice just underneath the "The encyclopedia about..." line, but it messed up the whole page. I'm really bad at editing the main page. Christophee (talk) 23:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll give it a try, but no promises. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for sorting those out. I'll start sorting out the US Series Records for you now. Christophee (talk) 23:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Tag Team/Annihilator winners Those categories you added to the winners of the US versions of those competitions are currently supposed to be for the UK Series winners only. Do you want me to change the descriptions on those category pages so that it also includes the US Series winners, or should we just remove the categories from the articles? Christophee (talk) 00:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :That was my next to-do. I was planning on expanding those categories, as a matter of fact. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll let you get on with it then, shall I? Christophee (talk) 00:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I probably won't get to it for a little bit, as I'm in the middle of writing an article. Would you mind? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll do what I was planning to do with the categories, I'm not sure whether it's the same thing you were planning. Christophee (talk) 00:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i've got an idea TG If you want I can write articles for The Technogames competitors thought I can't get pictures Thanks Lvrobotwars 10:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) UK Series Competitor Robots I just completed the list on this page and I noticed that instead of moving robots from teams with multiple entries to the right series, you just removed them completely. I'm guessing that's just the way you do it and you were going to add them back later, but I find it easier to move them straight away so I don't forget them. I tried to make sure I added them all back to the right series, but I'm not certain that I remembered them all, so could you help me check that they're all there please? Thank you. Christophee (talk) 14:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'm sorry, I did remember to re-insert Revenge of Trouble & Strife, but forgot the others. I'm sure that Ripper was the only other one, however. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Help me please! Dear TG, I need help finding info on Robogeddon. Please help me. --Crumplezone 17:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :We already have an article on Robogeddon....or we used to, until you destroyed it with your new "article". CBFan 19:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::There will be none of that. I deleted the old Robogeddon article because it had absolutely nothing on it. I will recreate it soon. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Templates TG, I'm trying to create a template for Arenas of Destruction robots, but the help page has confused me. Where do I go for creating a template? 'Helloher (talk) 18:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Kliptonite Battle? I heard you say you've seen Kliptonite's battle on Youtube. Do you have the link? I'd be SO grateful; it's one of the small bits of Robot Wars that's remained elusive. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, all of Heat J is up, I was lucky enough to receive the shared video. I'll post you the link to Kat 3 vs Mini Morg, and you can watch all the battles from there. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yr_7eCvw3M&feature=email Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice find! Thank you! 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Template Again It's a bit different from the actual robot template, I would need the specific stats (i.e. Cost, Weight, Strength, Speed, Pushing Power, Agility and Attack power) and also armour and weapons. Helloher (talk) 09:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Table Okay. How do I do the table? I'm sorry to be so incompetent, but I didn't understand the help page. Helloher (talk) 09:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks TG. Helloher (talk) 09:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Instead of the table, I've used a screenshot. Thanks anyway for your advice. Also, what do you think of my Team Chaos page? Helloher (talk) 17:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Editing and Tables Whenever I edit a robot's page, its series record and wins/losses get mixed into the table, even though I haven't been editing it. Is there any way round that? Helloher (talk) 17:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Template:Honours I forgot to log in, lol. Just had a look, hopefully I've guessed what you were trying to do right? Sorry I took so long to reply, my internet access's a bit patchy at the moment. - SalakTalk 11:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Try now? - SalakTalk 11:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC)